The Legend of the Queen of Love
by jolly roger brat
Summary: Co-written by Professor Cameron Will. When Sofia shares her secret of the amulet and being Storykeeper with her family and Prince Hugo, secrets are revealed and new enemies are made. One thing's for sure; life in Enchancia will never be the same again!
1. I should confess

Ten-year-old Princess Sofia was in her room with her rabbit Clover, and her close friend, 10-year-old Prince Hugo.

In the past, Hugo had been mean to Sofia due to her interest in Flying Derby, but after she encouraged him to follow his heart and take up Enchanted Ice Dancing, they had been best friends…until two weeks ago, when they admitted their feelings for each other. They didn't want anyone to make a fuss over all this, so they hid their relationship from their families.

As they were enjoying each other's company, Hugo saw that Sofia wasn't acting like her usual sunny self. "What's wrong, Sof?" He asked her.

The brunette princess looked at him with a sad smile. "I've been doing some thinking, and I think it's time to tell my family the truth. About my powers. And about us," she replied.

Sofia had recently told Hugo that she could shrink, turn into a mermaid and talk to animals because of her necklace, the Amulet of Avalor. Only Hugo, Cedric (the royal sorcerer along with his raven Wormwood), and her enemies knew how powerful the Amulet of Avalor really was.

"Are you sure? We don't even know if what we have is true love, or as what my brother Axel would call it, puppy-love." Hugo stated. He closed his eyes, waiting for a lecture from Sofia, but instead she took his hand.

"I'm sure. Let's go find Wormwood and Mr. Cedric," Sofia said.

Hugo nodded and followed her to Cedric's workshop.

Cedric was in his workshop looking up a new spell that could defend the kingdom from such people as Shuriki (since Sofia told him about her following the family's adventure in Avalor), Grimtrix, and Miss Nettle, when he heard Sofia's familiar knock on his door. "Princess Sofia. Prince Hugo. What can I do for you?" he asked.

"I need to talk to you, and it would be best if you sat down," Sofia started. When Cedric was seated, Sofia explained her plan.

"Princess Sofia, if you do that, there's a good chance that your father will ask for the Amulet back," Cedric said.

"That's where you come in, Mr. Cedric. You could volunteer to keep an eye on me and my Amulet, and if it gets too dangerous for me, you'll take it from me and either lock it up again or destroy it," Sofia said.

Even though he thought that destroying the amulet was a little extreme, Cedric had to admit that this made sense.

Cedric agreed and went to find King Roland when they found the castle steward, Baileywick, cleaning the trophy Sofia got for passing the Princess Test when she was eight.

"Baileywick!" She called out to him.

He looked to his left and smiled. "Princess Sofia. Prince Hugo. Cedric. What can I do for you?"

"I wish to seek an audience with my mom, dad, James and Amber," Sofia said.

Baileywick looked confused, but he still obeyed because it was a royal command, and in all the time he'd worked for the royal family, he'd never disobeyed a royal command in his life (except for one time, but that wasn't his fault. The children had playdates and problems kept arising).

Ten minutes later, Baileywick returned and said everyone was waiting for her in the throne room.

"I'll go and entertain them until you are ready, Princess Sofia," Cedric offered before heading off to the throne room.

"Are you sure you're okay, Sof?" Hugo asked her. In the two weeks that they had been dating, he had never seen her this nervous, even when going to her own father.

"I'll be fine. Let's do this before I change my mind," Sofia said quickly.

The two laughed and shared a quick kiss before running off to catch up with Cedric and Wormwood.

Cedric was about to enter the throne room when Sofia and Hugo caught up to him, and they all went into the throne room where Miranda, Roland, James, and Amber sat.

Sofia stepped forward and braced herself for the confession. She just hoped everything would work out.

 **Will Sofia go through with it? Will Roland ask for the amulet back if she does?  
Find out in Chapter 2: The Confession**


	2. The confession

"Yes Sofia. What is it?" King Roland II asked.

"It's time I told you something. I've kept a huge secret that I should have told you about a long time ago," Sofia began, "My amulet is magical and is known as the Amulet of Avalor. When a princess wears it, they must follow a very important rule: 'with each deed performed, for better or worse, a power is granted a blessing or a curse.' When I did a good deed, I got powers like shrinking, turning into a mermaid, and talking to animals. When I did something wrong, I would be cursed until I fixed the situation that got me cursed in the first place, and I've learned to never do that bad deed again."

"Cursed?" Miranda asked, "Like when you let the Wee Sprites into the castle and you shrank to their size and couldn't get big again?"

"Exactly," Sofia nodded.

"Your amulet is magical?" Amber asked, half impressed that her younger sister could do all those things and half disappointed that she didn't have a magical amulet.

"So that explains how you got past the guards and freed us from the cell in Avalor, how you always disappear when we go to Merroway Cove, and why you always hang out with that rabbit of yours," James said.

"Your Majesties, if it eases your minds, I've volunteered to keep an eye on Sofia and the amulet, and will take it away and lock it up or destroy it in order to keep her safe." Cedric said before bowing.

"That does ease our minds, Cedric. Thank you, but Sofia, why didn't you tell us about this sooner?" Queen Miranda asked her daughter.

"She was afraid that King Roland might ask for it back," Hugo said, reminding everyone that he was there too.

At that, King Roland gave a small chuckle. "I could never do that, Sofia; I gave you that amulet as a welcome-to-the-family present. I could never ask for it back."

"Sofia, not to entirely get off the subject, but when you got the amulet, it was purple, but now it's pink, and where did you get your new dress?" Amber inquired.

Sofia reminded them of the trip to Avalor and how she helped to free Princess Elena from the amulet. She then went on to tell them about being Storykeeper for the Secret Library, which was how she learned about Elena in the first place, and got her new dress as a reward from the former royal wizard of Avalor, Alacazar, who was now retired and in the heavens.

"Miss Nettle and Grimtrix, along with Mr. Cedric, have tried to steal it unsuccessfully," Sofia said.

"How did you meet this 'Grimtrix?'" Miranda asked.

"That may be my fault, your majesties. You see, Sofia wanted to know more about her amulet. And while I do have books on magical items, even their knowledge about the amulet is limited. We paid a visit to my old school, Hexley Hall, where we met Grimtrix. Oh, and poor Wormy may have got a bit of a talking potion spilt onto him," Cedric admitted.

"A bit?!" Wormwood said, shocking everyone but Sofia.

Cedric laughed nervously at Wormwood's remark.

"Is there something else you want to talk about, Sofia?" King Roland asked after getting over the shock of a talking raven.

Sofia nodded and took Hugo's hand. "Prince Hugo and I have been dating for two weeks," She saw James start to protest, and continued, "Yes James, I remember my very first tryout race, but I helped him become a better person like I did with Mr. Cedric."

"Hugo, if you hurt or upset my little sister in anyway, you'll miss the next tryout race and that's a big-brother-to-Sofia promise." James said in a serious tone that shook everyone.

Haven't they had enough surprises today?

Meanwhile on a cloud above Royal Prep, a yellow fairy was watching Miss Flora, Miss Fauna, and Miss Merryweather, the Headmistresses of Royal Prep, leave the school.

"Soon, I will have the fairies' spellbook, and the Amulet of Avalor, and then I can take over Enchancia and everyone will finally make way for Miss Nettle. And nobody will be able to stop me. Not even the queen of love of legend."

 **What is Miss Nettle's plan? Who or what is the Queen of Love of Legend?**

 **Find out in Chapter 3: The Legend of the Queen of Love**


	3. The legend of the Queen of Love

Two days later, Hugo had come back to Enchancia due to an invitation to dinner with Sofia and her family.

When his father and brother, King Garrik and Prince Axel, found out about his relationship with Sofia, they weren't as happy as Sofia's family had been, but they let him go to the dinner.

So there they were, King Roland, Queen Miranda, Prince James, Princess Amber, Prince Hugo, Princess Sofia and Cedric, who now had a place at the table.

Sofia was about to take a sip of water from her glass when Amber pointed something out. "Sofia, your Amulet's glowing blue."

"When my amulet glows blue, that means that The Secret Library needs me," Sofia explained. Seeing how interested everyone looked, Sofia suggested, "How about you come with me?"

The family wasn't surprised at Sofia's invitation because they were used to her being generous. They nodded and left the table, and Sofia led them to her room.

"Why are we in your room, Sofia?" James asked.

"The entrance to the Secret Library is in my room. Can everyone please hold hands for this bit?" Sofia asked.

Everyone was confused, but trusted Sofia, so they all held hands.

"I wish everyone here to be small," Sofia said.

They shrunk and went through Clover's old secret entrance (King Roland allowed Sofia to adopt Clover after seeing how close she was with the rabbit) and then Sofia gave the command for everyone to be big again.

As they took the tiara boat, Amber said she wanted one. Everyone just rolled their eyes at Amber being Amber, and arrived in the Secret Library.

"This place is filled with unfinished stories. So as Storykeeper, it's been my job to go out and give those books a happy ending," Sofia explained.

At that moment, a large pink book flew down off a shelf and into a big mirror in the middle of the room.

"Long ago, there was a queen in the kingdom of Enchancia who wore the Amulet of Avalor," the narrator began, "She was known as 'The Queen of Love'. When the time comes, she will appear in her form of a princess of Enchancia who wears the Amulet, who is kind, caring, loyal, generous and selfless."

The story ended, and everyone looked at Sofia who they clearly thought fit the description.

Sofia shook her head. "I'm still getting used to being a princess and the Storykeeper. I can't be 'The Queen of Love'. What does she do anyway?"

"I've heard of this legend," Cedric spoke up, "Every sorcerer that attends Hexley Hall is told the story. According to legend, the Queen of Love is supposed to spread love all around Enchancia."

Everyone knew that Sofia saw the best in other people.

Sofia knew that she was face to face with her destiny.

Everyone saw Sofia look worried. They also knew she was face to face with her destiny.

"We're all going to help you Sof. No matter what," Hugo told his girlfriend.

Everyone nodded in agreement, and participated in a group hug, preparing for the love-spreading journey that lay ahead.

Meanwhile Miss Nettle decided that she would disguise herself again. She remembered that the 'Sasha the Sorceress' disguise she'd used at the Enchanted Feast had worked on the royal family and their guests, but not Sofia. Now, she decided to disguise herself as a new princess called 'Princess Lilly'.


	4. The new princess

The first bell of the morning rang, signaling that it was time for another week of school at Royal Prep for Sofia, Amber, James, Hugo, Princess Vivian (who has a crush on James), Prince Desmond, Prince Jin, Princess Jun, Princess Hilderguard, Princess Zooey and Princess Clio.

The red fairy, Miss Flora, was the first to greet them. Once the others went to class, she asked Sofia to meet her in the office she shared with Miss Fauna and Miss Merryweather.

Looking worried, Sofia entered the office and saw the red, green and blue fairies at their desks.

"Sofia dear. You aren't in any trouble in case you're wondering why you have been summoned here," Miss Flora said calmly.

Sofia sighed with relief because she couldn't figure out what she did to upset the fairies.

"Princess Sofia, we have summoned you because we have two requests for you: One, we need you to show a new student around the school and two, keep an eye on her. She laughed when she got sprayed a laughing plant and we could have sworn that we have heard that laugh somewhere before," Miss Merryweather said.

"We know you made a few enemies, like the headmaster of Hexley Hall. Your father wrote to us about him. If you can make this new student slip up, they might reveal who they really are," Miss Fauna obliged.

Sofia understood her task and said that she would do what she could to figure out the truth, but she would need some time.

After that, Miss Merryweather left the office and then returned with a 9-year-old girl with black hair in a yellow dress.

 _'That dress looks familiar,'_ Sofia thought. She added it to her list of clues after familiar laugh.

"Hello. I'm Princess Lilly of Lilton," the girl introduced herself.

Sofia introduced herself and the two of them left.

Later at lunch Sofia told her siblings, friends, and boyfriend about the new princess. "I feel like I've seen her dress before. And the fairies feel like they've heard her laugh before," Sofia finished.

"Where did she say she was from?" 10-year-old Prince Desmond asked.

"Lilton," Sofia replied.

"Sofia, I hate to tell you this but there is no such kingdom of Lilton," Desmond said showing Sofia a list of all of the kingdoms.

"So who is she really?" Hugo asked.

Meanwhile in the library, 'Princess Lilly' was searching through all of the books. "Where is it?" she mused.

"Hi, Princess Lilly…if that is your real name," said a voice behind her.

She turned around and saw Sofia, her friends, siblings, and boyfriend standing behind her. "You clever dearies. That's right. I'm not Princess Lilly," 'Princess Lilly' said in a voice all too familiar to Sofia, James and Desmond.

 **Will the rest of the Main 11 deal with their first meeting of Miss Nettle? How will the faries react?**

 **Find out in Chapter 5: Miss Nettle's exposed.**


	5. Miss Nettle's exposed

"Hello again…Miss Nettle," Sofia said.

'Princess Lilly' smiled evilly before producing a wand and transforming herself back to normal. "You pesky princess. You're always ruining my plans. The first time we met. The Enchanted Feast. I did get recognition for the Nettle-Drops but it wasn't enough!" Miss Nettle said angrily.

"You two have met before?" Amber asked her sister.

"Yes we have," Sofia replied.

"I would love to stay and chat, but I have a spellbook to find, but I might as well take the Amulet of Avalor while I have you, Sofia," Miss Nettle said pointing her wand.

Amber told their friends about Sofia's amulet, but left out that she is the Storykeeper of the Secret Library and Sofia's destiny.

"RUN, SOFIA!" everyone yelled, but Sofia grabbed as many as she could while Miss Nettle trapped the rest in vines.

Sofia, Hugo, Vivian, James, Amber, Prince Zander of Tangu, Prince Kin of Kundra (both of them arrived late due to a royal meeting between their two families. So there were actually 13) and Desmond ran to the faries office.

"What's wrong, dears?" Miss Flora asked.

"It's Miss Nettle. She was 'Princess Lilly'. She's after my Amulet and your spellbook. She's also captured Hildegard, Cleo and Zooey," Sofia explained.

"I should have known!" Miss Merryweather said.

"What are we going to do?" Desmond asked.

The remaining students waited outside the office while the fairies discussed a course of action.

Vivian and James started talking and then finally gave in to their feelings for each other, as did Amber and Zandar. Desmond was worried about Zooey, and Kin about Hildegard.

Hugo knew if he told his brother that Cleo is in danger, Axel would be at Royal Prep before you could say 'Merlin's Mushrooms.' He looked up, seeing Sofia's worried look. "You okay, Sof?"

"I'm worried about my friends, Hugo." She replied.

Hugo held her close to him and she rested her head on his shoulder. "It's going to be okay, Sof. We'll get them back and stop that Miss Nettle character. Somehow," Hugo said, wishing that he had a plan.

The fairies came out and addressed them. "Children, we have a plan. We will fight Miss Nettle while you stay here," Miss Flora said.

The three fairies went off to find Miss Nettle.

 **What will happen?  
Find out in chapter 6**


	6. Where is the spellbook?

Miss Flora, Fauna and Merryweather looked all over Royal Prep for Miss Nettle and the captured students.

They eventually found Miss Nettle in the clock tower where their spellbook was hidden before, but it wasn't there now.

"Miss Nettle!" Miss Flora declared.

Miss Nettle saw the three fairies. "Mistresses Flora, Fauna and Merryweather. A pleasure to see you again. Where is your spellbook?" Miss Nettle inquired.

"None of your business." Miss Fauna replied sternly.

The four fairies began to fight each other with their wands.

Meanwhile in Enchancia Castle, King Roland and Queen Miranda were getting worried. The kids hadn't come home from school yet, and Prince Axel had arrived to say that Hugo isn't home either.

"Your majesties, perhaps Wormwood and I should go to Royal Prep to find out what is going on. I'll take some guards with me just in case," Cedric suggested.

"For once, that's a brilliant plan, Cedric. I'm counting on you to return the children home safely." King Roland agreed.

Cedric, Wormword and three guards left the castle for Royal Prep.

Meanwhile at Royal Prep, it had been half an hour since their friends were captured and 15 minutes since the fairies left.

"How can we help our friends?" Sofia cried.

Desmond took a dark blue book out of his bag.

"Desmond, how can you study at a time like this?" Amber asked him.

"Hey Desmond, is that... the fairies' spellbook?" James asked.

Sure enough it was the fairies' spellbook.

"How did you get it?" Hugo asked.

"I have no idea," Desmond replied with a shrug.

"Shh. I hear someone coming," Vivian said.

Kahlid looked around the corner and saw Miss Nettle with the fairies trapped in magical bubbles following her. "Miss Nettle has got the fairies trapped in bubbles," he reported to the group.

"Not again…" Desmond groaned, remembering the first time he, Sofia and James met Miss Nettle.

"What do we do?" Amber asked.

"I have an idea," Sofia said.

Before she could explain it, Miss Nettle appeared and snatched the spellbook. She turned to Sofia and the group. "Now, Sofia. Hand over the Amulet of Avalor, or you'll never see the faries and your loved ones again." Miss Nettle trapped everyone except Sofia in magic bubbles.

For once Miss Nettle held all the cards.

Sofia had tough decision to make: Kingdom or Loved Ones.

 **Which will Sofia choose? Will Cedric get to Royal Prep before it is too late? How will the trapped 12 of the Main 13 plus the faries escape the magic bubbles?**


	7. You're not getting the amulet

"Which is it Sofia? Come on choose! I haven't got all day." Miss Nettle was starting to get impatient with Sofia.

Sofia finally sighed and looked down at her feet. "Ok, Miss Nettle. You win. Just let them go. If you let them go, I'll give you my Amulet."

"SOFIA! NO!" James shouted before remembering that he was trapped inside a magical bubble, and no one can hear anything inside or outside the bubble.

Sofia undid the strap on her necklace and it fell into her hand, but she held it away from Miss Nettle. "Let them go, or no Amulet," Sofia continued.

"You will give it to me because I said so, and children should do as they are told. Now, hand it over!" Miss Nettle fumed.

"STOPPICUS!" a voice shouted from behind Sofia, who turned and ducked just as Cedric fired the spell that froze Miss Nettle where she was. Cedric then popped the magic bubbles with another spell and then turned to Sofia with an angry glare. "Princess Sofia, why were you about to give that evil fairy your Amulet?" He demanded.

Just then King Roland and Queen Miranda entered. "Cedric, why are you shouting at our daughter?" King Roland asked the sorcerer.

Cedric explained Sofia's actions.

"Mom, Dad, Mr. Cedric. I only did it to save the ones I love," Sofia explained, "A kingdom isn't castles and villages. It's the people who live in those places, and I couldn't let Miss Nettle harm anyone."

Just then the Amulet glowed, and all of the Disney princesses appeared, along with Princess Elena of Avalor.

"Sofia, you have proven that you are indeed the Queen of Love," Elena said.

Everyone bowed as Sofia was given a tiara with the shape of a heart in the middle.

Sofia smiled as the guards took Miss Nettle back to the castle and threw her into the dungeon.

But then the Amulet began to glow rapidly, making Sofia dizzy, and turning her n into a violent person which she normally wasn't.

"The Amulet is malfunctioning. She needs the kiss of her true love before it is too late!" Elena panicked.

Sofia stopped being her non-normal self, took one look at the destruction, and ran off. She took off in an unmanned chariot (the driver was probably dozing off somewhere) and flew away.

The remaining 12 of the Main 13, along with the king, the queen, the fairies and Cedric took off in flying coaches except Hugo, who rode his cream-colored flying horse Electra.

Wormwood flew off Cedric, out of the window and went to catch up with Sofia. "Princess Sofia. Please come back." Wormwood said.

Sofia looked at the reins, upset. "I can never come back."

Another malfunction caused Sofia to crash.

"SOFIA!" everyone shouted beginning to expect the worse.  
 **  
Will Sofia survive? Who is her true love?**

 **Find out in Chapter 8: True Love?**


	8. True love?

Sofia's animal friends (Clover the gray rabbit, Robin the red bird, Mia the blue bird and Minimus the purple horse) joined everyone else as did Sofia's village friends Ruby, Jade and Lucinda the good little witch.

"What do we do?" Ruby asked.

Hugo had an idea. "Come on everyone. Follow me," Hugo said before taking on Electra and everyone else followed, heading for crash-site.

Hugo landed beside the damaged debris and saw Sofia lying on the ground with her eyes closed. "Sofia." He ran to his girlfriend, as did her animal friends (Vivian's pet dragon had come and took Clover to Sofia).

Everyone finally got to the top of the mountain.

"No." Queen Miranda whispered loudly enough for her husband to hear.

Cedric went over to Sofia, examined the Amulet, and cast a spell to check the magic level and saw it was at 00.00%. "Your majesties, I don't want to tell you this but... we're too late," He said sadly.

Hugo gasped while Miranda sobbed into Roland's shoulder.

Cedric picked Sofia up and carried her over to her family, but then Hugo grabbed Sofia's hand and pulled her away from Cedric.

"Prince Hugo! There is nothing you can do. She's gone," Cedric told him.

Axel came up to Hugo. "Come here, baby bro," He told his little brother but Hugo refused, shocking Axel.

"Sofia. I'm so sorry. All the times I was mean to you, but you actually meant more. You're not just my girlfriend, Sofia. You're my best friend, and I will always love you," Hugo told her. He kissed her softly on the lips, and then broke down in tears while everyone else grieved in sad silence with their heads down and eyes closed in proper respect.

Unknown to them, Hugo's kiss to Sofia started to slowly fill the magic levels in the Amulet.

Sofia tried really hard to open her eyes, but failed, so she moved her hand onto Hugo's hand which was on her chest, making him stop crying and gasp in shock. "I'm not a bad person; I'm the Queen of Love," She said happily.

"SOFIA!" Hugo shouted happily as the last magic level in Sofia's Amulet filled up.

Everyone went over to the two of them.

"Cedric, how is this possible?" Wormwood asked his master.

"It's not." Cedric replied, happy that Sofia is alright.

"Am I okay now?" Sofia asked.

"No more crazy glowing from the Amulet," Hugo said.

"Rollie, could this be... true love?" Miranda asked her husband who smiled in agreement.

Later at the castle in the Secret Library  
 _  
"And so, The Queen of Love found her true love and the two of them are together to this day."_ Sofia read the finished story.

The book flew onto the wall and Sofia left the Secret Library and went back into her room and lay down on her bed, exhausted from that very day, but it was all over now.

Her family was aware of her powers, she has the perfect boyfriend, and she is the Queen of Love.

It may be a tiring life but every moment was worth it for a happy result at the end of the day.

 **What will happen next?  
Find out in Chapter 9: A strange mini-golf ball.**


	9. A strange mini golf ball

Two months ago, Princess Sofia revealed her secrets and discovered her destiny as the Queen of Love, and nearly died due to the Amulet of Avalor malfunctioning.

Now…

Sofia, Amber, James, King Roland II, Queen Miranda, Bailywick, Cedric and Wormwood and Sofia's boyfriend Prince Hugo were on the royal golf course in the back garden of Enchancia castle.

Amber and James did invite their boyfriend (Prince Zandar of Tangu) and girlfriend (Princess Vivian of Zumeria) but unfortunately, Vivian and Zandar were away at summer camp, leaving Amber and James disappointed that they couldn't get their partners, but they were happy that Hugo could come because he made Sofia happy, and if their sister was happy, Amber and James were happy.

James swung his golf club on his golf ball and it went splashing into the water (in golf, this is called a 'water hazard').

Amber placed her golf ball on the white putty. For some reason, her golf ball was red with three digit numbers on it but no one paid attention. Amber swung her golf club and the ball splashed into the water.

Underneath the water, the ball began to bubble and fizz.

Up above, everyone noticed the bubbling and then suddenly a big yellow orb appeared.

"Experiment 002 activated." a voice said.

A small lemon-yellow monster suddenly appeared after the strange orb disappeared.

"Daddy, what is that thing?!" Amber asked her father.

Roland didn't know. No one did.

Sofia started to walk towards it. "Hi. I'm Sofia. What's your name?" She asked the monster, who just snarled at her in reply.

"What did it say, Sof?" James asked his sister, knowing that she has the power to talk to animals thanks to her Amulet.

"I don't know. I don't think it's an animal or I might have been able to understand it," Sofia said.

Cedric pulled out his wand. "Freezeicus." He cast.

The spell backfired and froze Cedric, who had accidentally pointed the wand at himself).

Everyone ran while Sofia grabbed the frozen Cedric.

The monster snarled and started to spit acid, burning the golf course.

Unknown to them, a small tanned girl and a blue alien were watching everything unfold. "Stitch, we've got to tell Jumba." The girl told the alien that she just called 'Stitch'.

 **Who are these two? What is that monster?**

 **Find out in Chapter 10: On the island of Hawaii**


	10. On the island of Hawaii

A big purple alien with four eyes and wearing a yellow shirt with red flowers was working on what looked like a broken space-phone when a tanned 8-year-old girl and a blue alien ran into his room.

"Little girl. 626. What is matter?" The alien asked.

"Jumba, Experiment 002 has just been activated in a place called Enchancia," The little girl replied.

Jumba opened his laptop and read the description on the computer screen. "Experiment 002. Primary function: to shoot burning acid that destroys everything it touches."

"I think you're on your own for this one, Stitch." The girl told the blue alien.

"Naga. Yousa help meega." Stitch replied meaning that the girl will help.

"I don't think so, Stitch. If Lilo got burned by acid, Nani will kill you, me and Jumba." a green alien with one eye in the middle of his forehead said.

"Peakley's right, Stitch. You have to handle 002 on your own." Lilo told Stitch, who groaned at not having help.

Nani came into the room. Like Lilo, Nani had long black hair but while Lilo wore a muumuu (a Hawaiian dress) and brown sandals, Nani wore black shoes, cream-colored trousers and a blue vest that showed her midriff. "What's going on?" Nani asked.

"Naga. Aga Taga," Stitch said.

"What?" Nani asked, confused.

Lilo sighed. "Stitch said that he's upset that I can't help him capture Experiment 002 because it spits burning acid that destroys everything the acid touches."

"Oh. Well then, I know how to cheer that little blue monster up," Nani replied, "Stitch, if you capture this thing without getting Lilo hurt, you can have coffee and coconut cake for breakfast."

"Nani, you know what happens if he gets coffee," Lilo said, knowing that whenever Stitch got coffee, it made him hyper.

"Don't worry; he'll have it outside where nothing except that garbage car can get destroyed, and I would rather it was the car, than the house," Nani explained.

"But you're sending me to capture an acid-spitting experiment," Lilo pointed out.

"Stitch won't let that happen. Right, Stitch?" Nani said to the alien.

"Ih." Stich agreed, knowing that if Lilo was hurt, he would be the first course for dinner that night.

"How about we all go? Like a vacation?" Lilo suggested.

"Lilo, Enchancia is kingdom. We don't have kind of money!" Peakley pointed out.

"There's a village full of people like us. People who struggle with bills," Lilo said.

"Then let's go. Experiment 002 might be deadly, but is also scaredy-cat like 625," Jumba said.

 **What will happen Lilo and her ohana (Hawaiian for family) arrive in Enchancia and meet the royal family? Will Gantu attempt to capture it, or will it be another victory for Lilo & Stitch?**

 **Find out in Chapter 11: A strange family.**


	11. A strange family

Back in Enchancia, Sofia and Hugo were in the library looking through books that might help them identify the strange monster. So far, they weren't having any luck.

"Is it me, or this starting to look like a lost cause?" Hugo asked after a while.

Sofia nodded. "Yeah. None of the books here are helping, and I doubt the library at Royal Prep will be any more helpful," she sighed as she put another book down.

Just then, a large red thing passed by the library window, and landed in the back garden.

A small tanned girl wearing a green dress with brown sandals, a tanned woman, a blue monster and a purple alien (wearing a cream-colored hat and sunglasses) and a green alien (wearing a brown wig, a pink t-shirt and blue trousers) came out.

Five guards quickly apprehended them and took them to the throne room.

A few minutes later, Sofia, Miranda, Roland, James and Amber were in the throne room. Hugo stood beside Sofia's throne as everyone sat down.

"Your majesties, we found these five in the back garden climbing out of a big red thing," one of the guards reported.

"It's called a ship," The woman (wearing a t-shirt that revealed her belly) stated.

"Two humans, one big guy, a guy with an eye in the middle of his head and a weird blue thing," the guard said, ignoring her and holding up a cage with a blue monster in it.

Amber screamed. "It's another one of those weird things!"

"Please let us explain ourselves," the little girl said.

Roland nodded and allowed the little girl to talk.

"My name is Lilo Pelekai. This is my older sister and legal guardian Nani. This is Jumba and Peakley. They are actually aliens from outer space. And the little blue thing in the cage is my 'dog' Stitch, or Experiment 626. It's mine and Stitch's job to find experiments, turn them from bad to good, and help them find the one place where they truly belong," Lilo explained.

"Little girl speaks the truth," Jumba said removing the hat and sunglasses.

Everyone gasped.

"Brilliant!" James said.

"So that lemon-yellow monster we saw is…an alien?" Miranda asked.

"It's true. 626 and Experiment 002 are cousins, in a way. Pure evil genius, no? Jumba originally made illegally engineered experiments for causing chaos, but saving the world is better. Experiment 002 can be turned to good, but only if you let 626 and little girl complete the task. Unless you want a burning kingdom," Jumba said, hoping to make a point.

"Is that 626 thing...safe?" Hugo asked.

"Heh! 626 is completely harmless. Sure, he can spit acid like 002, but is also indestructible, has mind like supercomputer, and can lift things five times his weight despite being so small," Jumba said.

"Let it out, and we'll decide if it's safe or not for ourselves," Roland ordered.

The guard holding the cage, put it down and unlocked it.

"He just needs some encouragement," Lilo said. She knelt down beside the cage. "Come on Stitch. These people won't hurt you. I promise."

Stitch finally came out of the cage and sniffed the air. "Huh? Naga cousin," Stitch told Lilo.

"Stitch, your cousin is spitting acid on buildings. Remember?" Nani said.

Stitch laughed, embarrassed. He approached Amber who squirmed away. "Aloha," Stitch said before giving Amber a hug.

"is this thing... hugging me?" Amber asked.

James grinned. "He likes you, Amber!" He grinned as Stitch jumped on him and hugged him next. "Brilliant!"

Smiling, Lilo nodded and continued her story. "There is one alien that isn't as nice as Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, and Stitch's cousins… we're not counting 002 right now. The alien's name is Gantu, and wanted to kidnap Stitch and his cousins for Hamsterville."

"Hamsterville?" Roland asked.

Lilo nodded. "Hamsterville is an evil hamster who wants to use the experiments to take over the universe. He thought he had all 624 experiments, but he didn't. There's another experiment that Gantu has called Ruben, but that's another story. Hamsterville created an evil version of Stitch called Leroy, but Leroy and Gantu betrayed Hamsterville, then Gantu betrayed us by going back to Hamsterville, and then after the battle, Leroy went into hiding out of fear."

Just then a red version of Stitch appeared in front of them. "Lilo. Stitch. Jumba. Peakley. It is good to see you again. Right, Ruben?" Leroy asked a yellow-monster eating a sandwich.

"Sure is. Even after Gantu was somehow lured back to Hamsterville, especially after what nice girl Myrtle gave him: friendship," Rueben said.

Lilo thought about this, then saw a big black shadow there. "Gantu!" she shouted, "I know you're there. So don't surprise us by suddenly kidnapping Stitch!"

Gantu appeared all bruised and scratched, and then another figure that looked just like him appeared.

"Two giants aliens outside my castle?" Roland asked, confused.

"Hey Mr. Gantu. Where is this Hamsterwheel we've been hearing about?" Sofia asked.

The second Gantu replied in a screechy voice, "Hamsterville. Hamsterville." The head opened to reveal a white hamster wearing a red cape with a big golden 'H' in the middle.

"So Gantu never betrayed us," Leroy said.

"So long, suckers. I have an experiment to capture," Hamsterville said before closing the head and running off but not before punching Gantu to the ground.

"We're going to need some help," Lilo said.

 **Will Hamsterville succeed?  
Find out in chapter 12.**


	12. Some new friends and new enemies

"Dad, we have to help them find this experiment," Sofia said.

"How, Sofia? It could be anywhere in Enchancia," Amber pointed out.

Hugo got an idea. "Experiment 626- I mean Stitch, can sniff it out while Sofia and I search from the air on our horses."

Everyone agreed with that and told Lilo and her ohana.

"Experiment 002 is afraid of one thing: repairs. If his destruction is repaired, he runs away," Jumba said.

"I think I know how to find Acid," Lilo said.

"Really, Lilo? You _name_ these things?" Amber asked.

"It's better than calling them by their experiment numbers," Peakly said.

At that moment, Acid was in town destroying carts and windows and doors.

Just as Acid destroyed a park bench, Cedric repaired it and everything else.

Acid ran away and right into Lilo's waiting arms. "It's ok, Acid. We won't hurt you," she said soothingly.

Just then Hamsterville appeared (Acid must have destroyed the head on the fake Gantu suit). He tried to take Acid, but Stitch destroyed the rest of the suit. "You drooling blue furball. You'll live to regret this. So will your precious girl!" Hamsterville threatened.

Stitch went up to the hamster. "Naga. Yousa leave Lilo alone. She ohana. Leroy ohana. Gantu ohana. Cousins ohana. Yousa naga ohana!" Stitch picked up Hamsterville and threw him all the way back to Hawaii.

"Thanks, everyone," Lilo thanked the royal family later that day.

"Yousa ohana now. Ohana means family. Family means no one gets left behind or forgotten," Stitch said.

They were about to say their goodbyes when Sofia got two ideas. "How about Acid destroys the old buildings so we can get some new ones?" she said.

"Good idea Sofia. But Leroy doesn't have his one true place," said Lilo.

"Don't worry; we have the perfect place for him," Sofia assured her.

Meanwhile, in Hawaii, Hamsterville was outraged. "Grrr. I'm irked. I must find out more about this 'Princess Sofia' character!"

He was surprised to hear a voice behind him. "Maybe I can help."

He looked up to see Miss Nettle. "Go on," said Hamsterville.

"Here's the deal..." Miss Nettle and Hamsterville made a deal.

Meanwhile, in Cedric's workshop, Cedric was working on a potion. "Leroy, could you get me those snake tears, please?" he asked his little second apprentice (Sofia of course being his first).

"What does this even do, Cedric?" Wormwood asked.

Roland, Miranda, James, Hugo and Baileywick were also present, and they were just as curious as Wormwood to see what the potion would do.

"This will give Sofia the proper magic teachers she needs at the castle," Cedric explained.

"I miss Peakley. He was quite funny," James said, still thinking of their new friends, since Lilo and her ohana had left earlier that day.

"And I admit, Stitch was cute too," Miranda smiled.

"Done," Cedric said. "Now, let's see if it works…"

The next day, Sofia woke to the sight of two fairies staring at her, along with her family and Hugo, but no Amber.

"I'm Cosmo," said the green-haired fairy.

"And I'm Wanda," said the pink-haired one.

"And we're your fairy godparents!" they said together.

"We will grant your every wish, but you must also read the rule book. Only the people in this room must know of our existence, or else we'll go away forever." Cosmo explained.

Sofia smiled, knowing that now she'll have some kind of magic (other than the fairies at Royal Prep, Cedric and the Amulet) protecting her.

This was going to be fun, keeping another secret except from the people in this room.

The End

I'm thinking of doing a special where Amber discovers Cosmo and Wanda (maybe even Poof) and it's to Sofia to save the day again.

Let me know your thoughts on this crossover and whether I should do the Special or not.  
Please R & R

Thanks to jolly roger brat for posting this for me. I hope we can work together again sometime soon.

Disclaimer: I don't own Lilo & Stitch, Sofia the First or Fairly Oddparents

Sofia the First and Lilo & Stitch belong Disney

Fairly Oddparents belongs to Nicktoons.

(P.S: jolly roger brat does really good stories. So please R & R their stories as well please)


End file.
